mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Swordfish
/ / / |next = / / |hide = Whirlpools and large hiding holes.|equivalent = / |realeased = Dec 7 |tier = 10 }} UPGRADED to Swordfish! (Press W to rush with your sharp nose!) The Swordfish is the tenth ocean Animal in Mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Bear, Walrus, Cobra, and Pelican. Technical *Upgrades from the Lion, Gorilla, Pufferfish or Snow Leopard at 28,500 XP. *Upgrades to the Crocodile, Octopus, Falcon, Tiger or Polar Bear at 54,000 XP. * Has a charge ability which speeds up the player and stuns prey. It is similar to the Rhino and Muskox charge in which it is hard to control. * Can be eaten by all animals above it. * Can Hide In Whirlpools and Caves. * Can eat Berries, Plankton, Seaweed, Starfish, Kelp, Sea snail, Clam, Mushroom, Lilypads, Mushroom Bushes, all animals from Mole to Lion Their Ocean And Arctic Equivalents. Appearance The swordfish is a blue circle with a triangular nose , 2 fins a triangular dorsal fin on it and a tail. Strategy Press W to Charge. Like the Rhino and Muskox, the Swordfish can charge very fast, but it can control the charge, which is very helpful at times. When chasing prey, use your charge ability to catch up to them, and hopefully, hit them. However, if they do dive, you still have less space between you and your prey and do it again when they are above water. Snails are easy XP. Only around 3 is needed to level up. Be especially careful when using your charge ability against a Kraken to bite its tail. The Kraken could end up using their ability to pull you in, and could use your lack-of-ability to turn against you, making you free lunch. Don't charge at it. Instead, tail-bite it (optional) and run away. If you get caught in a whirlpool, use it to escape. However, you can still use your charge ability to bite animals like the Dragon and the Black Dragon. To do this, go into a whirlpool and when a Dragon, Black Dragon or other high-tiered animals get closer get out of the whirlpool and charge! You have time to run away as well when it's stunned. As prey to the Swordfish, don't attempt to try to overlook the charge attack by purposely taking it as if you can avoid it. When the Swordfish starts to charge at you which you can tell by the changed visuals and the sudden burst of speed, dive immediately. If properly timed, you can avoid the Swordfish, and use the diving air to retreat to a Whirlpool. Gallery Swordfish.png|A Swordfish Swordfish2.png|A charging Swordfish WanderingSwordfish.png|A Swordfish near land Bartek swordfish.jpg|Bartek the Swordfish 19304316-17AC-4A86-9091-915D8C0754FF.png|Eagle kills swordfish Trivia * When charging, the swordfish's eyes narrow to make it look like it's angry. This make this the first animal to have angry eyes if we count abilities. * Its charge ability is slightly weaker than the Rhino's, since it's charge damage won't affect foods like mushroom bushes. * In the update with the Dino, the Swordfish can charge at its own species and predators. Which is better? Bear Swordfish Cobra Pelican Walrus pl:Mieczowa Ryba Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Fish